Bambi, Simba, and Littlefoot's Chronicles of Doctor Who
by MMPR777
Summary: Bambi lost his mother and went into a blue box with a bipedal man called The Doctor who went went along his new friends Simba and Littlefoot as they journey around time, space, and dimensions as they meet new friends, fight new enemies, find his mother's killer, and fulfill the prophey This is my first book I ever wrote in my life. All franchises belongs to their own companies.


December 21st, 1942, Bambi and his mother were having a mid-winter/spring meal before they were going to come home to their warm, cozy cave until they heard a snap from a twig that stepped on by something big. "Bambi, quick, the thicket?" Bambi and his mother were fast as they can to get away from their grimly demise and said,"Faster, faster Bambi, don't look back, keep running, keep running!" As soon as he get to the forest, *Boom!* a sound like thunder came out of nowhere. As soon as Bambi went into his home he said, "I made, I made it mother!" But to no avail, there was no response. "Wait, Mother!?" Bambi want out of his home in search of his mother and the great king showed up to tell Bambi the bad and horrible news about his mother. The only response was a little no shake and Bambi knows that his mother passed away and stepped back and ran away in fear and sadness over his death of his mother.

The Doctor of Gallifrey landed his TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) on white and fluffy snow and he said "Ahh, Earth, December 21st, 1942, my favorate time of the year and almost time for Christmas!" Just as he was about to go to the dresser for his holiday clothes, *Bump*, a big bump shook the Timelord and open the door and said, "Who's there?!" He looked and saw nobody and "Hmm, must be the trees." and just as he was about to close the doors, "Ow, that hurts!" The Doctor Picked up that sound and looked at the side of his machine and saw a little fawn all alone in the woods. Bambi Scratch his head and looked up and gasped as a big, bipedal male was right in front of him and said "W-w-who're you?" he asked in confusion. The doctor thought to his head, "Wow, it's the first time I hear a deer talk, who knew?" He kneeled down and said "Hello, I am the Doctor, nice to meet you." "Doctor, Doctor who?" "Just the Doctor, and who might you be my dear fawn?" "M-m-my name is Bambi." He was crying a little. "hey, What's wrong, Bambi?" The Doctor asked him. "M-m-my mother is dead by a bad man." just as tears fell from his cheeks, "*Sigh*, Damn hunters, always hunting for game" Then the Doctor thought of something,then an idea came. "Say, I know how to cheer you up?" "H-how?" Bambi asked. "By going to my adventures with me, so follow me" "But, we can't fit in this big box of yours." "Just come on" "Alright, alright, fine" Bambi opens the doors and his jaw dropped as he sees the inside of the blue box. "H-h-how did this happen?" The Doctor replied with a smile, Gallifreyion technology, my dear Bambi." "Umm, what?" "You see Bambi, I'm not just an human being, I'm also an alien from an other planet called Gallifrey and this machine is a time machine, a dimensional teleporter, and a spaceship all in one machine." "I-I-I don't bealive you for a second." "Then let's prove it, put your ear on my chest and hear my heart." "Ok, fine." Bambi put his ear on the Doctor's chest and then something astonishing happened, two thumping sound came then shook the hell out of Bambi and said, "You-you got two hearts, how is that possible" "It's how I was born." Ok, so, do I have a place to stay?" "Yes." The Doctor replied, "And there are two animals who want to see someone, and that someone is you Bambi." O-ok." The Doctor and Bambi were at the cafeteria to see a dinosaur and a lion eating their lunch together. "Hey, Watch the juice Simba!" The little dinosaur said. "Sorry, Must be medium-rare." "Afternoon, Simba, Littlefoot." The Doctor greeted them. "Why, hello Doctor, how are you?" The lion said. "Good, I got a other new animal to the team." "Who?" The long-necked one said. "Here he is, say hello to Bambi." "Hello." they both said in unison. "Umm, hi?" "Have a seat with them won't you Bambi?" He shook his head in yes slightly. "Good, now I'll be back in a little while." "Ok." Bambi sat on an empty seat and saw both of them looking at him. "Um, hi I'm Bambi." "Well I'm Simba, and this is my new friend Littlefoot, so you lost a parent too?" Bambi shook his head in yes."Well, my father was killed in a wildebeest attack while I was having lessons with Zazu, who is a bird in Africa, and his mother was killed in a T-rex or "Sharptooth " attack, what about you?" "Well, my mom was killed in a hunter attack and shot my mother while I was not looking." "Ohh, yikes, that outta hurt." The Doctor came back and said "Well, I'm Back, having fun?" "Yeah, I'm telling them about how my mom died and they told me how their parents died too." "Thats great news, Now, we're on my way to the Wild West in Tombstone, Arizona, 1881, you ready?" They look at each other and said "Let's do this and clapped their hands.

Meanwhile in Hell: Satan, god of chaos, and fallen archangel was defeated by Jonathan Serpa told his two minions Fegelein and Clayton to kill Bambi so that he will prevent the prophecy about destroying his reign of terror to end from happening. Fegelein and clayton came back with some good news and bad news. "Well?" Satan asked them Fegelein told him the good news. "We did kill Bambi's mother." "Good, now the boy?" Then Clayton gave him the bad news. "We didn't find him my lord, he just vanish without a trace." Satan was glowing red hot about the bad news. "Fine, then I'll have to do plan B instead." Clayton and fegelein lowered their heads and Satan snaped his finger and 5 black silhouettes that turned out to be the Doctor's worst army yet, Daleks. "EXTERMINATE!" said Dalek Sec.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
